1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular humidified cool wind system for giving a driver a cool feeling with atomized water and, more particularly, to a technique suitable if applied to a working car of open cabin type such as a fork lift truck, a tractor, a crane truck or a bulldozer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for giving a driver a cool feeling with the atomized water, a humidifier is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 4-201618/1992. This humidifier is mounted on the internal wall of the door of the vehicle below the window to blow the atomized water toward the face of the driver thereby to give the driver proper humidity on the spot.
The humidified wind blown from the humidifier toward the face of the driver absorbs the heat of the surrounding wind with the atomized water mixed therein, so that the driver may be given a cool feeling with the cooled wind. If, however, the humidified cool wind system has its air outlet spaced at a long distance from the face of the driver, the cool wind will disperse to the surrounding atmosphere. This makes it desirable that the air outlet of the humidified cool wind system for blowing out the atomized water is disposed within a short distance from the driver's face.
In the technique disclosed in the above cited Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open, however, the distance between the air outlet and the driver's face is relatively long, the wind, which has been blown out of the air outlet and cooled down through the evaporation of the atomized water, disperses to the surrounding atmosphere before it reaches the driver, so that it cannot give the driver a sufficiently cool feeling. Incidentally, if the water content in the atomized water is increased, the atomized water bonds in the air so that the water droplets are produced.
In the technique disclosed in the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open, moreover, there is disclosed an example in which the humidified cool wind system is mounted on the internal wall of the door below the window. As a matter of fact, the mounting of the humidified cool wind system on the internal wall below the window oppresses the driver too impractically.